Taste
by 3BFFs
Summary: Gakupo doesn't like blood pudding. Jiro doesn't like eggplant cupcakes. Can these two lovers try what they cannot stand? Or will their palates break them apart?


**Author's Note: **Fifth one-shot for this cute couple! They are just really fun to write for. Enjoy this cute ficlet about the tastes of each one of them.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Vocaloid or Black Blood Brothers. If I did then Jiro and Gakupo would be an official couple.~

* * *

Jiro smiled as he took another spoonful of his dessert. Blood pudding, a dessert that's the perfect snack for a hungry vampire. As Jiro ate he noticed that Gakupo refused to look at Jiro's dessert, in fact Gakupo didn't look at Jiro at all.

"What's wrong Gaky? Are you sick or something?" Jiro asked as he looked at his purple haired lover.

"W-well, I just can't stand blood pudding," Gakupo replied, a thick blush on his face.

"Have you even tried it?" Jiro questioned as he took another spoonful of the pudding.

"No, but I was taught not to drink blood because it would make me sick," Gakupo replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Don't worry my love, you'll be perfectly fine," Jiro reassured as he turned Gakupo's head to face him. Jiro used his other hand to hold the spoon of pudding. Jiro smiled as he tried to get Gakupo to open his mouth to try it. "Come on Gaky, open up the tunnel for the choo choo train!"

"I'm not five Jiro-san!" Gakupo snapped before Jiro put the pudding into Gakupo's mouth.

"That's it Gaky, let it melt onto your tongue slowly. Savor the flavor of it," Jiro said as he held Gakupo's hands down. The purplette's brows were furrowed in anger and his eyes darkened to a near black color. Jiro simply smiled at him and removed said spoon when it was empty. Jiro let Gakupo go and the Vocaloid turned around, crossing his arms angrily over his chest. He remained silent for a few minutes and stood up.

"You suck," Gakupo huffed before stomping off to go fume in the kitchen. Jiro sighed as he watched the Vocaloid angrily send death glares at the younger Vocaloids and effectively making the youngest wet their pants. Even the older Vocaloids kept their distance to avoid having nightmares about an angry Gakupo glaring at them as he sharpened his sword.

* * *

Gakupo placed another freshly sharpened knife down onto the table, he often sharpened all the knives in the kitchen when he was angry and when disturbed said knives often went flying at the poor soul who disturbed him.

'I can't believe him! That dick should know when I don't want to eat something I really don't want it!' Gakupo thought as he finished sharpening the last knife. Getting bored and angry again he took it upon himself to start sharpening the pair of scissors that were on the counter. He accidentally cut his finger on it and stuck said finger in his mouth until he could find a bandage for it. He took a look at his eyes and noticed that they were turning red. He had to calm down, or else his dark side would consume him again.

* * *

Jiro sighed as he listened to Miku and Rin attempting to chew him out for making Gakupo eat blood pudding against his will.

"Now he's sharpening knives in there Jiro! He'll go on a murder spree because of you!" Rin snapped as Miku nodded along with her words.

"That's right! You shouldn't be dating him if you bring out his dark side!" Miku shouted. Jiro stood and walked towards the kitchen. Just before he reached the door he felt someone grip his left arm. He turned to find that Piko was trying to hold him back.

"Don't do it Jiro-san! It's suicide going in there now!" Piko pleaded as he tried pulling Jiro back. Jiro unlatched the white haired Vocaloid and opened the door.

* * *

Once inside he was met by the sight of Gakupo in a frilly purple apron and cute purple oven mitts.

"Ah Jiro-san. I thought you went home hours ago," Gakupo said happily as he pulled some bread from the oven.

"Have you been baking this entire time?" Jiro asked as he watched Gakupo set the bread down to cool next to a couple other baked goods.

"Yep! Baking has always been a hobby of mine so I decided to bake some snacks for later!" Gakupo chirped as he put some cookies into the oven. Jiro sat down at the dessert filled table and looked at the delectable choices. Jiro's attention was drawn to three platters of dark purple frosted cupcakes. Jiro took one and bit into it. It was moist and had a taste that seemed so familiar to Jiro just he couldn't put his finger on it. He simply shrugged his shoulders and finished the cupcake. After eating four of them he heard Gakupo giggling giddily.

"What's so funny?" Jiro asked after he swallowed the remainder of cupcake in his mouth.

"I never thought that I'd see the day that you are eating and liking my eggplant cupcakes," Gakupo said before giggling some more as he pulled his cookies from the oven. Jiro's face paled, he swore to himself that he'd never eat an eggplant cupcake and now he's learning that the four cupcakes he ate not even five minutes ago were eggplant cupcakes. Gakupo walked up to Jiro and kissed his lips softly.

"Thank you, eggplant cupcakes are my best dessert and I wanted the best man in the world to taste them," Gakupo said before kissing Jiro's lips again.

"You really think I'm the best man in the world?" Jiro questioned as he pulled Gakupo down to sit on his lap. Gakupo shifted to face Jiro and kissed him for the third time.

"Does that answer your question?" Gakupo replied as his eyes turned purple with lust. Jiro smirked.

"Not really, I think I need some 'convincing'," Jiro answered as he pulled Gakupo closer. They locked lips and Gakupo proceeded to "convince" Jiro for the next hour.

* * *

"You know Gakupo, your lips are the best tasting lips in the world," Jiro said as Gakupo snuggled closer to him, the poor Vocaloid was pretty cold on the kitchen floor.

"Your lips are pretty tasty too," Gakupo said, a thick blush on his face. Jiro chuckled before devouring Gakupo's lips again. He licked the seal of Gakupo's lips and was granted access to his mouth. The two proceeded to do this until the door opened. They broke off and looked over to see a very embarassed Miki staring at them, her face completely red.

"F-forgive me for intruding on this um... loving moment," Miki said before using her star to transport out of there. Gakupo and Jiro both started blushing as they looked at each other.

"Um, we never make out in the kitchen again," Gakupo said as his eyes returned to their normal dark blue color.

"Agreed," Jiro replied before licking a little frosting from his cheek.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Ah~ Young love, isn't it sweet? There actually is such a thing as blood pudding and it is in fact made of real blood. There also have been cupcakes made of eggplants, just watch Iron Chef America Battle Eggplant. Review and make a suggestion for what the next one-shot should be about, just keep it T rated at the most okay?~Bff#3


End file.
